


You Set My Mind On Fire

by spicyhope



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hugh Dancy - Fandom, MaDancy - Fandom, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hugh, Hannigram - Freeform, I suck at tagging, M/M, Madancy, Making Out, Oral Sex, Powerful Bottom, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Mads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhope/pseuds/spicyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was talking with my dear friend about something that happended to an actress and she was like "IMAGINE MADANCY DOING IT" so I wrote this. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Set My Mind On Fire

After his third week of filming Hannibal's season four first episode, Hugh was petrified for a minute. Of course he and Mads had an undeniable chemistry on set, but the lust on his eyes after the intimacy of their last scene was very confusing. They've known each other for years, and were happily married with beautiful children, but his dick got confused every little time Mads licked his lips, or even when his eyes darkened while they were filming. In his head, he made himself believe that the stares and flirts were just Mads' acting skills, making the Hannigram thing -as Bryan and the fans insisted on calling it- easier on set, but at the same time, very confusing for Hugh. When Bryan contacted him about season four, he was aware of the romantic tones and the making out sessions the writer had planned, and that made his hands sweat. They were about to shoot the first kiss Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter would have on screen, after the great fall on The Wrath of the Lamb, followed by lots and lots of making out on a small and charming hotel room. Just before the cameras started to film, he had a minute with Mads, where they would set their details up.

"Um, uh, Bryan is asking us to be very realistic about it, so umm, what do you think about tongue?" Mads asked so politely that it almost sounded like he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, tongue is okay for me if, um, if it is okay with you." Hugh answered in the most serious tone he could manage.

"Okay. Right. Weirdest conversation ever, right?" Mads laughed a little and elbowed him in the ribs, ripping a laugh out of him.

"Guys, let's hit it on, come on!" someone from the staff shouted from the other side of the room.

"Yup, let's do this..." Hugh said quietly as he shook his head.

As soon as the scream of ACTION echoed, his face transformed into his Will Graham persona. He only had one line, so he took a deep breath and let the scenario consume him.

"And so the Dragon united us." Mads took a neatly arranged step closer to him and touched his face, covered with fake scar tissue. "But my dear Will, will it be for good?" 

Hugh came closer to him, now into his personal bubble. "We evolved, adapted and became this way," he gulped. "Our becomings are always permanent." he finished, looking hesitantly into Mads' eyes.

In the verge of a blink Mads lips were on him and his body melted into the kiss as he fought to stay on character. Their tongues played with each other and he was backed up until his butt hit the table comfortably.

When the CUT scream echoed, he almost whined. Bryan was complaining something about the light on the background so they had to shoot it again.

After the second time Mads kissed him furiously, the scene was cut again because his fake scar was dropping off of his face because of Mads' rough movements. They took a break, the make-up team running over to them and quickly fixing his face.

The third time they had to make out it was almost automatic. Mads tongue danced with his so easily that it would look like it belonged there. Hugh was a little embarrassed to admit but it was, with no shade of doubt, the best kiss of his life. But the directors begged to differ, saying that they wanted a little more passion, like on the first footage.

They asked for a break to go thorough the footage and point exactly what they wanted, while he and Mads stood awkwardly by the table. 

"Ugh, I hate when they do that 'I liked the way it was last time', it makes me feel like I'm not doing my job right" Hugh confessed with a quiet sigh to break the ice.

"I can assure you you're doing your job right." Mads kind of whispered in his ear while gently moving his hand from the bottom of the table to the large bulge on his pants.

Bryan called them and, cleaning his throat, Mads went as if nothing was happening. "I want this, guys, look, Hannibal is looking at Will like he is hungry for him. There's almost sparkles of electricity, please, for the love of Kubrick, you gotta find that inside you again and do it." Bryan said exasperated, Hugh only nodded and went back to place.

This time he looked at Mads almost curiously because he was indeed saying his lines like a predator. He hesitated more on his last line, looking into Mads' eyes. They were so blown that he almost couldn't see the thin ring of brown-maroonish colour staring at him like he meant the whole world. They violently kissed, teeth clattering and tongues battling, until he was manhandled onto the table, his legs opening a space where Mads fitted elegantly.

Bryan almost cheered by the end of the scene, finally getting what he wanted, while Hugh and Mads laughed a little breathless. The team was slowly putting their stuff together and walking away, as the last details were all set and they could go home. Before Hugh could even question, Mads vanished out the door, leaving him alone to do the walk of shame to the directors. He had his make-up removed and proceeded to make it to his car with an insisting buzz on his head. 

Hugh made it to his hotel room miserably and couldn't make himself call Claire after what he felt while kissing his friend. He shook off that feeling with a good bath and just as he was putting on his pajamas someone knocked. As he thought it was room service with his dinner he put his robe quickly and answered the door.

His eyes widened by surprise when on the other side of the door was Mads holding a pack of beer in one hand and his leather jacket in the other. "Can I come in?" he smiled lightly. He opened some space and let the taller man inside, closing the door carefully. 

As soon as Mads was inside he captured Hugh's lips in a seductive kiss. His lips tasted like beer and Hugh sighed in pleasure, just as two strong hands found his hips, gripping roughly. It took all of his efforts to break their embrace, but hesitantly Hugh pulled away. "You.. I... You confuse me so much, Mads," he confessed breathless. "You're sure about this?" he asked gripping his hair.

"Oh, I've been wanting to do that to you since King Arthur." He answered, trying to pull Hugh closer to him, mouthing his neck. "Let's call this a little practicing for the next, ah, episodes" Mads rutted impatiently against his hard-on.

It was easy to get rid of his robe, so he was on his underwear and trying to undo Mads' belt while the other man took his own shirt off. He saw Mads take something out off the trousers' pocket, and smiled playfully. "You brought lube?" Hugh asked amused. 

"Daddy here doesn't like to come to a party without proper gifts" He answered seductively and got rid of the pants. They kissed for what felt like a millennium, until he felt the hands on his hips going to his buttocks and pulling his legs up, so Mads could manhandle them to the bed. Once in the bed, they rutted against each other lightly and decided to go further, taking the underwear off.

Mads' lips descended to Hugh's chest, finding his sensitive nipples and playing with them while the hands were warming some lube between his fingers. He sucked lightly in the skin -because bruises and love bites would be hard to explain for the make-up team- and moved lower, going to his hipbones with playful little bites and then to his cock. 

Mads' mouth was like heaven to Hugh, it was wet and warm and just so delicious he fought himself not to thrust into him. When he felt the first finger prob into him he kind of freezed for a moment, unused to the sensation. "I--It's been a while for me..." he let out with a shaky breath and Mads just stoped sucking him to smirk playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" Mads rasped as he went back to Hugh's cock. Hugh gasped loudly as his dick was swallowed back in and Mads started to deep throat him. He moaned and grunted, because at the same time he felt another finger inside and scissoring him, letting him torn between sweet pleasure and the slight burn of the pain.

Mads let go of his dick and came back to kiss him, making him hiss when he felt his own taste at the other man's mouth. Mads' other hand was torturing his nipples and he shuddered violently when Mads found that sweet spot inside of him, making him see stars.

"Got ya, baby boy" Mads grunted while he continued rutting against Hugh's leg. He added a third finger and rubbed Hugh right, until the only thing he could hear was the chorus of 'oh oh oh's coming from him. "I'm ready, Mads. Ugh, please just..." Hugh cried out on pure bliss.

"Just what, huh?" Mads asked him smugly, making his eyes roll in frustration. "Get inside of me already!" he demanded gripping Mads' hair tightly and wrapping his legs around his waist. "My my, no need to ask twice" Mads snorted as he carefully applied lube on his cock and started to push inside of Hugh.

He was so tight that Mads had to move carefully not to come, he groaned and started to praise Hugh, his accent rich on his tongue. "My beautiful Hugh, you have no idea how much I want you" Mads said as slowly as he was pushing inside, until he was balls deep and Hugh sighed, moaning his pleasure.

Mads set brutal pace that had the headboard loudly banging against the wall and Hugh had his arms above Mads' shoulders to give him some balance. His arms quickly were held against his will and pinned against the bed, Hugh let out some exasperated sob and a loud "Fuck!" that for sure could wake the entire floor. Mads shushed him with a kiss and continued to bring them closer and closer.

The slap of skin on skin was almost as loud as their breaths and Mads grunted as he could feel his orgasm coming. He could tell Hugh was close too, by the grip his internal muscles had on his cock and by the mess of precum on his belly. Mads used all of his energy to go faster and bury himself inside of Hugh, making the younger man come with a silent scream. The grip on his dick then was too much to bear, and his orgasm was forced out of him with a little growl and a gasp.

Falling on top of Hugh, Mads excused himself and proceeded to cuddle him, enjoying the after sex. "Woah, um, that was intense." Hugh used to break the silence of the room. "Told you I was going to take care of you." Mads laughed breathless and kissed his curls on top of his head.

"We can stay a little like this but then you have to help me with some vocabulary from the script. I hate english sometimes." Mads dropped casualy, looking for some cigarettes at the pile of his clothes and then returning with one lit to enjoy Hugh's company.

"Okay, but first you have to feed me. And don't think I forgot about the beer." Hugh pointed at the pack forgotten by the door. 

"I think I will be running my scripts with you more often then" Mads offered with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Hugh answered.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M BACK BITCHESSSS  
> Yeah, this is a one-shot and I hope y'all like, it's a gift for my dearest fandom!  
> This happened because of Camila, you should visit her ao3 page, she's likeapython c:  
> Thanks for reading, bye you wonderful stags! <3


End file.
